theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Jenkins
Diane Jenkins is portrayed by Maura West, formerly by Susan Walters and Alex Donnelly. Biography Diane Jenkins was the daughter of Kyle Jenkins and the mother of Kyle Abbott. Jack, Andy and Victor Figuring that dating Jack Abbott would help her become a top model at Jabot Cosmetics, Diane Jenkins decided to start sleeping with him. She fell in love with him but was left when he wanted to marry Patty Williams as a way to show his father that he was a grown man. Diane and Jack continued their affair after the wedding. Patty miscarried after falling in the company lobby caused by catching Jack and Diane making love. Patty then shot Jack after learning the truth about why he really married her. Diane came to a conclusion that Jack isn't worth her time and focused on a new love, a detective named Andy Richards. The couple married and led an uneventful life, and Diane began another affair with Jack. Diane left Andy for Jack, but he didn't want her. Disappointed, Diane left for Europe, but even there she couldn't rest. She figured out that she loved Andy, so she returned to town only to find Andy happy with Farren Connor. She left town again. Ten years later, Diane returned. She began working for Jack again, leaving their families worried that they might hook up. Diane and Jack admitted their feelings for each other and got engaged. Jack's nemesis Victor Newman hatched a plan to steal Diane away from Jack as a way of getting revenge, but he fell for Diane. The couple got married and started living a good life until Diane decided she wanted to have a baby. She was bitterly disappointed to learn that Victor had a vasectomy suggested by his ex, Nikki Reed. Nikki, A Pregnancy and Paternity Nikki was shot by her husband's ex-wife Veronica Landers and was on her deathbed, so Victor divorced Diane in order to marry Nikki before she died. A twist of fate kept Nikki alive, while Diane was hoping that Victor would be able to remarry her. Victor and Nikki realized they still loved each other and decided to get married for real. Diane didn't take this easily and decided to get revenge. In their divorce settlement, Diane got a board seat at Newman. Diane was taken by surprise when she learned Victor had his sperm frozen at Robertson Labs, so she arranged to get it in order to get artificially inseminated. Several people found out about it and the sperm was stolen and transferred various times. When Diane finally got her hands on it again, she rushed to the doctor to get inseminated. Diane gave birth to a boy and named him Christian Victor Newman then told Victor that the baby was his child. A DNA test proved that the baby wasn't Victor's, and Diane left town not long ago after that. What Diane didn't know was that Nikki switched Victor's sample, and she was shocked to learn that it was Jack's sperm. Keen on finding out if Diane was a good mother, Nikki tracked her down in Milan and went to see her. Nikki decided to keep quiet about the baby's paternity. Diane returned to town not long after that trying to find out why Nikki went to see her. Kyle, Phyllis and Emily She renamed the baby Kyle and eventually found out that Jack was the father. Jack, who was at the time involved with Phyllis Summers, sued for sole custody of Kyle but didn't get it. Diane got custody of the baby but wanted Jack back. She moved into the Abbott pool house and started playing games with Phyllis. Jack made an agreement to let Diane stay at the pool house but forbid her to get near the main house. One night, the pool house was burned down with Diane barely surviving. Phyllis was the main suspect for arson, but was able to prove that Diane set it up to look like Phyllis wanted her dead. Jack and Phyllis were able to get custody of Kyle. Diane's life got a bit better when Andy returned to Genoa City and they started dating again, but he left not long after he arrived. Diane broke any attachment to Jabot and Jack decided to give her Kyle back. She started working on a project for Newman with Drucilla Winters, but the project didn't last long. Diane then left with her son. In late February 2010 to early March 2010, Diane made a brief return visit to Jack with their son Kyle Abbott as a surprise arranged by Jack's new wife Dr. Emily Peterson as a wedding gift. In the process of her return, Diane had a run in with her longtime nemesis Phyllis and, unbeknownst to Diane as well as everyone else, she also came face to face with Jack's first wife Patty Williams who was posing as Emily after causing Emily to be hospitalized and unconscious. Diane then departed Genoa City for Vancouver with Kyle once again. Recent Developments In October, 2010, Diane returned to town with Kyle so he could be with his dad. Tucker McCall offered her a job and Diane decided to move back. She and Tucker slept together during a storm when they were supposed to be signing a contract. Phyllis wrote an arcticle about Diane's past and Tucker fired her. Diane attempted to blackmail him but it didn't work out. In November, at the Genoa City Airport, Diane was stressed because she missed her flight to New York for a job interview. While waiting for the next flight, she ran into Victor. Diane was taken aback when Victor offered to fly her to New York on his private jet. Diane blew her job interview. Relationships 'Parents' Kyle Jenkins (father, deceased) 'Marriages' Andy Richards (divorced) Victor Newman (divorced) 'Children' Kyle Abbott (son with Jack Abbott)